Hyper Blossom
|-|Momoko Akatsutsumi= |-|Hyper Blossom= |-|Super Great Amazing Ninja Clothing= |-|Liberty Belle= |-|Blossom Component= |-|Dynamo Blossom= Summary Momoko Akatsutsumi (赤堤 ももこ, Akatsutsumi Momoko) also know to her alter ego as Hyper Blossom, is the self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls Z and is one of the main characters. She is a middle student of Tokyo city. She originated from the show The Powerpuff Girls and has been adopted by the Japanese animation production, Toei Animation. The original creators of the characters and the show is Craig McCracken. From the Powerpuff Girls Z She is represented as a Heart and her weapon is a Yo-yo. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | Likely 8-B | High 6-A, likely higher | Unknown Name: Momoko Akatsutsumi, Hyper Blossom, The Red Powerpuff, Liberty Belle Origin: Powerpuff Girls Z Gender: Female Age: 13 Classification: Human, student Powers and Abilities: Mutagen Empowerment, Impervious to bad luck, Transformation (along with Clothing Generation) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Can create tornadoes, Skilled in stealth, Can fire bombs and missiles, Weapon Mastery | Stronger than above, Magic, Flight, Yo-yo mastery, Energy Projection, Light Manipulation, White Aura, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Surface Scaling (with spider shoes), Resistance to Corruption, Fire and damage, Love Inducement (with combined attack), Absorption, Piloting, White/Black Z-ray Manipulation, Nullification and Sealing (with electro box), Electricity Manipulation (with yo-yo), limited BFR (can toss people to outer space as far as the Moon), Adhesion (with super glue), Animation (via Kennainium) | Can combine and switch modes, Flight, Spaceflight, FTL, Time Travel and Dimensional Travel via Subspace Travel, Transdimensional intercom link Attack Potency: Human level | Likely City Block level (Activates all abilities to fire a barrage of projectiles of every kind) | Multi-Continent level (Accidentally split the moon in half in a race), likely higher (Can also absorb/borrow powers from her teammates) | Unknown (Is not built for combat, but does retain basic combat capabilities) Speed: Normal Human, at least Relativistic reactions (Dodged camera light) | Supersonic | At least Relativistic | Massively FTL+ via warp (Can accelerate well past the speed of light and enter hyperspace) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown (Can jump very high) | Class Y+ (Mended the moon in an instant) | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Unknown (Knocked Rowdyruff Boys into the skies) | Multi-Continent Class, likely higher | Unknown Durability: Human level | Likely City Block level (Crashed into the ground from this great height and speed) | Multi-Continent level (Can tank her own attacks), likely higher | Unknown Stamina: Normal | At least above average | High, but over-exerting oneself over long period drains power | Unknown Range: Standard melee range | Likely several kilometers | Planetary | Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: Ring & Compact/Transformation belt, Yo-yo, ribbon bow * Optional Equipment: Spider shoes, Super Great Amazing Ninja Clothing, super glue, electro box and bag full of Kennainium/white light * Can Summon/Pilot: Dynamo Z Intelligence: Average Standard Tactics: Transforming | Firing projectiles | Using her Yo-yo to fight | Time/dimensional travelling Weaknesses: Afraid of ghosts, can get mad if provoked, and is a major sugar junky (which can cause bad health) | Unknown Feats: Show/Hide * Delivered all the presents around the world in a night. * Tossed Mojo to the Moon at relativistic speed. * Made Dynamo Z come alive via the white light. * Took apart the essence of a demonic creature. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Momoko transforms using the phrase "Hyper Blossom". * The Super Great Amazing Ninja clothing has 48 different abilities and techniques. * Blossom has no main attack, but most are similar to the Shooting and Spinning Yoyo technique that can emit pink energy blasts, has a multi-hit ability, and can catch objects. Her attacks are mainly based off sweets and never repeats the same attacks. File:Momoko_transformation_complete_by_sa789456123.gif|Transformation File:Ppgz0211.gif|Shooting Yo-yo File:Wow-blossom-club-30336814-480-360.gif|Super Reflex File:HIM_(538).gif|Wedding Cake Finish * Triple Science Attack: A combination attack that combines the techniques of Buttercup's hammer and Bubbles' wand and fires off energy blasts. * Ribbon Boomerang: Like her American counterpart, she can throw her bow like a bomb at the enemy. This threw Him off. * Energy Ball: After learning to use her weapon Blossom throws powerful white energy balls with her yo-yo. * Wedding Cake Finish: Blossom transfers Bubbles and Buttercups white energy into the yo-yo as white energy ball that split in two for a killer finishing move. * Love-Love Beam (Happy Thought Blaster): A combination technique that combines the power of the white light with Bubbles and Buttercup into a white heart beam. This was originally intended to defeat Him by nullifying his evil. * Unnamed kiss: Blossom blows a kiss that sends a heart shaped aroma blast. Used to defeat the Rowdyruff Boys who were already amped with the black Z-ray particles. * Wedding Cake Blossom Finish: Presumably the strongest technique, a finishing move that absorbs the attacks of Bubbles and Buttercup and transforms the yo-yo into a giant electrical shock yo-yo then split in two and crush the enemy. Key: Momoko | Using Spare Clothing | Hyper Blossom | Dynamo Z-Blossom Component/Blossom Mode Note: Not to be confused with Heartcatch Pretty Cure's Cure Blossom or her alternate reality counterparts. Explanations Blossom's yoyo is controlled by her string, giving her full control of its movements and spin. She can also make emit pink energy blasts, has a multi-hit ability, and can catch objects. Her attacks are mainly based off sweets and never repeats the same attacks, having the most out of the PowerPuff Girls Z. This was include that she named it; Shooting Yoyo, Strawberry Big Luck Spin, Almond Jelly Shoot, Light White Choco Shoot, Baumkuchen Shoot, Shiratama Anmitsu Spin, Big Puffet Shoot, Montblanc spin, Mitsumame Cake Shoot, Dog walk, Moon Watching Dumpling Spin, Mooncake Shoot and Blossom Finish. Blossom has no main attack, but most are similar to the Shooting and Spinning Yoyo she used in the first episode. Like her American counterpart, she can throw her bow like a bomb at the enemy.Episode 46: Return of Him Also unlike Bubbles and Buttercup she has the only weapon that is smaller but possesses great danger to foes. However, her true potential is not fully unlocked until it shows up her Gigantic Electric Shock Yo-Yo. That power is just a distraction just like Buttercup's weapon that is as big as Blossom's yo-yo. Gallery File:PPGZ_Momoko_seconddress.jpg giphy222.gif Hyper-blossom-3.jpg File:Little_Blossom_by_cc_kk.jpg|Kid File:Powerpuff_Girls_Z_Adult_Blossom.jpg|Adult File:Powerpuff_Girls_Z_Old_Powerpuff_Girls_Z.jpg|Elder Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References Category:Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Transformation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Yo-yo Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Aura Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users category:Wind Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Leaders Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Time Travelers Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Superheroes Category:Life Users Category:BFR Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Cartoon Network Category:Comedy Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Surface Scalers